islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 11
The eleventh series is most likely to appear in 2023, after the release of Journey Beyond Sodor. It serves as the extension to the eleventh series from Thomas & Friends and has sixteen episodes. Episodes #No Clowning Around - Hiro moves into Tidmouth Sheds temporarily and later, Thomas and Hiro wanted to be clowns in the circus parade but things can go wrong. #The Chamber of Frozen Fire - A new green narrow gauge engine arrives on the island and to help Skarloey take the dynamite boxcars to the Sodor Mountain Peaks to create a tunnel. #Philip Wins Again! - Philip always like to win every single race. #The Engine of Arlesdale End - A new Arlesdale End engine arrives on the island to help out. #How The Pie Splits - Sir Topham Hatt has to make apple pies for the annual pie festival. #An Experimental Opportunity - A new red engine, Phoebe arrives on the island. #Long Live The King! - Hoothoot takes the king around Sodor, but didn't know how to take him. #Escape From Misty Island - During their work on Misty Island, Thomas, took on bad coal and Jobi wood caught fire and hit the forest. Ness, Belle, and Flynn came to the rescue. #Hello, Ellie! - An assistant controller arrives on the railway to work for Sir Topham Hatt. #Go Big or Go Home - Thomas encountered a meteorite that crash-landed in the Whistling Woods. #Surprise Visitor - Duck is envious and City of Truro arrived for the celebration. #Thomas and the Shinkansens - Three bullet trains arrived on the island and Thomas boasts to them if he is fast. #The Three Feathers - Thomas, Spencer, and Mallard are in a race but Thomas' negative attitude was problematic. #Hi Ho, Silver - Spencer invited four Silver Jubilee engines on Sodor and Gordon and Flying Scotsman wants to try out their record, but they sometimes cause mischief. #Stepney and Boxhill - Boxhill arrives on Sodor when Stepney sees him that they were brothers. #LNER Engines Vs. Bullet Trains - Spencer, Gordon, Green Arrow, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Quicksilver, Silver King, Silver Fox, and Silver Link are competing against Finn, Tran, and Khan in a race. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Hiro *Spencer *Sven *Austin *Dennis *199 *The Diesel *Neville *Scruff *Sally *Wilson *Winston *Low Lip *Hoothoot *Flying Scotsman *Mallard *Bertie *Stanley *Finn, Tran, and Khan *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Hannah *Sodor Brass Band *Reggie *Top Hatt *Max Porter *Elliot (cameo) *Cooper (does not speak) *Frank Fargo (does not speak) *The Mayor of Sodor (does not speak) *Farmer McColl (does not speak) *Farmer Trotter (does not speak) *Henrietta (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Mr. Percival (cameo) *The Photographer (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *The Maithwaite stationmaster (cameo) *The Knapford stationmaster (cameo) Characters Introduced *Ozzie - A green steam engine who was pulling the circus train. *Dougal - A green narrow gauge wing tank built by Andrew Barclay in 1946. *Phoebe - A red steam engine who is sweet, kind and tough. *Arsdale - An Arlesdale End tender engine. *Silver Fox and Silver Link - Two metalized silver streamlined twin engines who are Spencer's cousins. *Silver King and Quicksilver - Two metalized silver streamlined twin engines who are Spencer's cousins. *Madame Ellie Parton - Sir Topham Hatt's assistant manager of the North Western Railway. Cast *Chris Pratt as the narrator *Joseph May as Thomas *Christopher Ragland as Percy *Rob Rackstraw as James, Stanley, and Flynn *Jules de Jongh as Emily *Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Bash, 'Arry, Kevin, and Diesel *William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Dash, Farmer McColl, Farmer Trotter, and Bert *John Hasler as Charlie, Rheneas, and Owen *Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Stafford, Norman, Bertie, Sir Topham Hatt, and Dowager Hatt *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty *Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Ferdinand, Rocky, Butch, and Cranky *David Bedella as Victor and the Duke of Boxford *Steven Kynman as Paxton, Butch, and Dart *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Bob Golding as Stephen, and Sidney *Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Annie and Clarabel *Jonathan Forbes as Connor *Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin *Miranda Raison as Millie *Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman *Kimee Balmilero as Rosie and Hannah *Andrew Kishino as Sven *Siera Florindo as Greta *Kyle MacLachlan as Smokey *Jeremy Shada as Cydonia *Holly G. Frankel as Michelle *John DiMaggio as Low Lip *Tom Kenny as Austin, Snorkel and City of Truro *Elijah Wood as Snozzle *Griffin Burns as Hoover *Isabella Acres as Chloe *Ava Acres as Zoe *Paige Moss as Sunny *Jessica DiCicco as Fiona *Derek McGrath as Ozzie *T.J. McGibbon as Melanie *Stephanie Beatriz as Stephanie and Madame Ellie Parton *Samuel Faraci as Arsdale *Dwayne Johnson as D199 *Ed Helms as The Diesel and Quicksilver *Shun Oguri as Finn *Takatoshi Kaneko as Tran *Kappei Yamaguchi as Khan *Domhnall Gleeson as Mallard and Silver King *Kelly MacDonald as Duchess of Hamilton *Matthew Knight as Boxhill *Devon Murray as Silver Fox *David Holt as Silver Link *Ashley Botting as Phoebe Trivia *This season marks the first of a few things: **Mallard marks his appearence in the television series since The Railway Series. *This season marks the last of several things: **The last season to have Chris Pratt as the narrator. *With this change at the beginning of the eleventh series, Hiro stays in Edward's former berth in Tidmouth Sheds until Thomas & Friends' twenty-second season. *From this series onwards, the engines, trucks and other vehicles perform non-static body movements when they speak or look in different directions, similar to GeoTrax, Chuggington, Bob the Builder, and Pixar's Cars. It is considerably less exaggerated than that in any of the aforementioned series. Category:Television Series